


When in London, yeah?

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Art, Bromance, Campania Gastronomia, London, London Southbank, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Romance, brolin - Freeform, going for a walk, oil pastel art, oil pastels, on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Colin and Bradley meeting up in various places in London. When they have the chance.





	When in London, yeah?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_leary (julie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/gifts).



> I drew these for Mrs Leary's lovely Merlin RPF Mini bang. These two continue to inspire me with their off-the-charts chemistry. I miss seeing them together. I am just a sap, I know. This is complete self-indulgence and I am fully aware their paths probs will never again cross professionally. And that makes me too damned sad for words, because they were gold together. GOLD. Those of you who don't like the idea of them [having feelings enough to hang out], just pretend they are Merlin and Arthur getting to know each other again after thousand years apart, yeah?
> 
> My oil pastel "art" looks better from some distance, btw. So, take a step back from your screens and enjoy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
